


[Podfic] Building Destiny

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a great cracky summerpornathon ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Building Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95753) by Srin. 



> Thank you for hosting my podfics, Paraka!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Building%20Destiny.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 5:06 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
